The present application relates to a fastening arrangement in an airbag module.
It is known to connect the generator support and the cover cap of an airbag module to one another by latch-locking. In these airbag modules, however, the gas generator and the airbag are still fastened by bolts or nuts. This increases the complexity, effort, and cost of assembly.
In order to simplify the fastening of the generator support, airbag and cover cap in the airbag module, it is known from DE 198 04 579 A1 and from U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,401 (incorporated by reference herein) to connect these three components to one another by means of hooks. On a side edge of the cover cap and in the region of the inflation opening of the airbag, slots are present, in which, in the assembly, hooks on the generator support engage. These hooks are bent over to secure the components. Although the three components can be assembled in one operation, the bending over of the hooks constitutes an additional operation.
It would be advantageous to further simplify the fastening of the generator support, airbag and cover cap in the airbag module, in particular in a driver's airbag module.